


Please Choose Me

by voidshadowwriter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Issues, Gender Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidshadowwriter/pseuds/voidshadowwriter
Summary: What are the odds of bumping into your boss on a Friday night? To make it worse, he is completely wasted that he started making weird, headline worthy confessions then out of the blue, kissed you? Well, to Nakamura Rio, it's thrilling, exciting, and somewhat new her, despite the prankster she is. She's so used to being the one who makes pranks but maybe this time, the tables have turned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter Asano/Rio fic I decided to write. There is slight Karmanami, and they have a very important role in this. This is inspired by a headcanon from another fandom that I've read just recently, and because I actually want to experiment on these two, voila, this story happened. Anyway, this is kinda weird because my mind is a mess, I warned you!

Rio's happy about her new job. The pay's great, less effort is needed since it's her specialty, the people are nice, and not to mention she gets to work with a middle school close friend she haven't seen for many years already.

She just came back from her 10 years stay in London. She studied college there, had her first stable job, had a lot of friends (and two failed relationships) and basically the time of her life. However, due to family reasons, she came back to Japan and decided to start over. It's not that she's complaining, being home is always better, but she's solid about her proposition that it's quite hard for her to readjust herself to Japanese lifestyle. Ten years in a totally foreign country really did rub off on her. So, as soon as she came back, she resettled herself, and landed a position at company. The best part is that Karma Akabane, an old friend of hers, also works there, but with a higher position. She was elated to see him again, as she haven't seen anyone from Class 3-E yet. Time's fast for her that in just a span of a month, she did all the necessary procedures like job and apartment hunting that she hadn't slipped in a schedule for meeting up with old friends.

However, everything has a catch. Sure, she has it all good, but to balance out everything, there's one but fatal flaw in her new setup, the only thorn in her new rosy life: her boss. She's not one to judge if she didn't know him, but that's exactly the point. She knew him. When she heard his name, Asano Gakushuu, as her boss, she almost choked. The name's familiar, too familiar that it's funny. It's almost as familiar as Class 3-E and the word Assassination, only in a less positive sense. She'd be lying if she said that it didn't bother her, because she knew how he is as a leader. In fact, she only knew him as a leader, and that alone is disturbing. Well, ten years is quite long, so there is a great chance of altering character, but when she saw him again, she knew that he hadn't change at all. He didn't even acknowledged that he knew her. Dare she say, he got worse, he became more like his monstrous father.

Putting the boss issue aside, nothing else bothered her. Months passed, she got used to her new system. She already met with her middle school friends, even spent time cleaning that special classroom they once attended. Ah, the good old memories. She felt like living again as a 15 year old girl, but then a lot has changed too. Nagisa is now a teacher, Kayano is a well-known actress, Karma is working his way to the top, which she supports because she wanted him to be the leader more than Asano, and everyone in class 3-E has a stable job. Korosensei must be proud, all of the admitted that they still read the manuals he gave during their graduation from time to time. That book goes on forever. To sum it all up, she's happy and contented.

Well, for the moment, at least. It's all peace and work, if not for that fateful Friday night that stirred up her quiet life. It started as a normal Friday night– her highschool friends invited her for a drink and catching up at the local bar. She gladly accepted, of course. It was the end of the week anyway, and her prick of a boss didn't give her any new assignments for the weekend. So she spent the night drinking with her friends and talking about anything that happened in the last seven years. It was all laughs and drinks until one by one they started to get tipsy and left. Rio stayed behind, she had the strongest tolerance to alcohol so she wanted more drinks. She was used to drinking alone that it's no big deal for her. She was staring blankly when she caught a flash of an awfully familiar stawberry blonde hair.

"Nakamura-san?"

Oh boy. Of all people.

"Ahh, hello, boss," she tried her hardest to sound cheerful, in hopes of hiding her distress in seeing him.

Well, shit does happen, but out of all the weirdest things she saw in her lifetime, the mach 20 yellow octopus of a teacher included, nothing tops the one she saw right then. Asano Gakushuu actually laughed. Not his usual sardonic laugh that crushes the soul in you, but a laugh with a smile. Gotta tell Karma about this.

"You don't have to be so formal. Asano's just fine," he slurred. One look and one shall know, he's completely wasted. He surprised her when he sat on the couch, just beside her. This is going to be interesting, she thought.

"Well, uhhm, what are you doing here?" She started as she poured a drink on the shot glass he was holding.

"Spending the Friday night," he nonchalantly replied, finishing the drink in one gulp. Like an afterthought, he added, "And maybe venting out. You?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Also spending the Friday night. Venting out? Work related?" She decided to pry.

He chuckled once more, but this time it's his usual sardonic laugh again, only that the insult seemed directed to himself. "You know when you get tired of all the emotions you bottled up for so long? That kind of venting."

Oh. So he's talking about emotions now, huh? Having the upperhand (she's not even dizzy yet), Rio decided to let him talk more. This is a once in a lifetime chance of seeing Asano like this. She carefully took her phone out to secretly take a video to show it to Karma. By this, backstabbing will be a lot more funnier.

"Really? Well, you have anyone with you?"

"I wouldn't be here with you if I do," he said as he slouched. He poured another round on his shot glass.

"Be my guest, then. So, wanna talk about it?" She helped herself with a drink.

"Nah," he shrugged. Another drink.

"Talking helps. You know to yourself that drinks alone can't ease the pain," she teased. She wanted him to spill all the juicy beans about his 'bottled up emotions'.

"Well," he gulped, like a start of a really long rant. "Expectations are fucking annoying. I've been working my ass off days and nights to just fucking fail.

"It's been like that for my whole fucking miserable life. Nothing changed. As long as I'm alive, or that dickhead Gakuhou is alive, I'm fucking wrecked. And now, I just realized that I'm also not your conventional man as I'm, I don't know, miserably attracted to Aka-fucking-bane. Now let me tell you this, Rio, I'm not gay. I'm not gay! I appreciate girls. I've tried hooking up with a lot of girls in college and I enjoyed it, but I don't fucking know what that shithead does that when I knew that he is dating that glasses bitch I got so fucking angry that I want to kill myself. God, I'm miserable, just kill me now." He finished with a drink.

Rio's jaw almost dropped. Wait, she needed a moment to process everything. He spilled his bottled up emotion in that awful drunken state in just 15 seconds, but she needed at least ten minutes to internalize what he said. He likes Karma? Now that's news. And he actually called her by her first name. Another news.

When she's done laughing internally at the irony of the situation, well come on, it's her boss, Asano Gakushuu admitting he likes his ever-nemesis Karma, she realized that he became unnaturally quiet just to find him already passed out. Ah, that must be the last straw, that's why he spat everything out just like that. He looked so peaceful that she can't believe he said things like that just a few minutes earlier. So it's Karma, huh? She snickered. She took a good look him, well, if she's being honest, Asano has always been handsome. What a waste, having that kind of persona inside such a hot body. To top it all off, he likes the person who is just like him, and somehow looks like him. She snickered once again, gosh, she can't get over the irony. She battled with her mind: should she tell Karma or not? She glanced at him once again.

"Fine," she half-whispered. "I won't. But this is blackmail material, boss, I've recorded it." Yes, the mischievous devil in her awakens.

She kept her phone in her bag and decided to pack up. She paid her extra drinks and proceeded to wake him up. "Asano-san, hey boss. Asano-san," she repeated as she gently shook him out of his slumber.

"What?" He slurred, his eyes still closed.

"Let's get you home. Help yourself and get up now."

"My head hurts," he replied as he tried to stand, but failing halfway. Oh boy, it looks like she's gonna have a big responsibility tonight. You owe me really big, Asano.

She helped him stand up and head outside the bar. He was really heavy, goddammit. She thought of just dumping him there, but she's not as evil as that. Her conscience would kill her if something bad will happen to this guy. She lead the way to her car, looking sideways if his car is nearby. Nope, no signs of his usual car. Plus, there's no way he can drive. He can't even stand, how much more drive.

"Hey, Asano-san. Wake up, " she demanded as soon as she dumped him on the backseat of her minivan.

The moment he opened his eyes, she interrogated, "Where's your address? I'm taking you there."

He slurred the directions to his condominium unit, which is not far from their workplace so she's thankfully familiar. In no time, they arrived. As expected of this Gakushuu boy, he's rich so he's living in a five-star condominium hotel. She opened her car door and dragged him outside.

"Can you manage going up? You said your unit is still in 21st floor," she asked as she helped him walk. He's much more awake now, compared to earlier as he can carry his weight better.

He just hummed in response. "Okay, nevermind, I'll take you there." She managed to get a visitors pass, and helped him get up. "All these inconveniences, Asano, you owe me really really big!"

"I'll pay you," he slurred. God, that arrogant prick really thinks he can just pay everything, even when he's drunk as hell. It's almost 12 am and she's also getting sleepy. The alcohol must have kicked in.

Finally, they were standing before a door labeled 2114, his room. "Keys, please?" Rio demanded, not even hiding the irritation in her voice. She's glad to help, yes, but she's still wary of the fact that he went to the bar alone, knowing that he could be as wasted as he is now. Plus the fact that he can just brush this event off and be his usual dickhead self when he sobers up. Well, guess they're equal now that she has something she can use to threaten him.

He pulled the keys from his back pocket. Just then Rio realized that he was wearing a very casual clothing, just a white shirt and jeans, a total opposite of what he usually wears. She haven't noticed earlier, because she kept on getting distracted by a lot of stuffs like his presence in a bar and his mind blowing confession. There's a quick, unnecessary thought that came out of her mind: he's hot when wearing casual clothes.

He managed to stand without her support and began fumbling his keys to unlock the door. She was just waiting for him to say thanks or bye or any formalities to acknowledge her help when he pulled her inside by surprise and pinned her against his door. She was about to say something when he swiftly kissed her.

To say that she is shocked is an understatement. She was petrified, it took her a few seconds to react. His kisses are violent, with much pressure. He's desperately sucking her lower lip, as if asking her to just let him in. Maybe it's the alcohol that did the thinking for her because her body moved totally on its own that she kissed him back, matching his pace and even gave his tongue the entrance that he desperately asked for. Now she's definitely gonna say it: for the record, that has been one of the hottest, most erotic kiss she ever had, including all the kisses with English boys she had hooked up with during her stay in London. Man, Asano Gakushuu is one hell of a kisser.

Soon they were both moaning quietly, his hands are steadied on each side of her face, keeping her still, while hers are on the back of his neck.

"Fuck," he moaned. Another record: one of the best lustful voice she ever heard. She was getting dizzy. She weighed her options. They shouldn't do this, so she had to flee and deny herself of getting laid, or throw her judgment out of the window and do it with her boss (it's been a while since she last got laid, also not to mention that she's gonna have it with a hot guy like this).

"Fuck you, Akabane," he whispered in between kisses. Oh. That woke Rio's judgment up. Probably Asano's too, because he pulled back and looked at her with horror in his eyes. Proper reasoning flooded over her: no she shouldn't have responded to that, no they shouldn'thave done that, she should leave right now, run if possible and seek the comfort of her own bed and not the warmth of the orientation ambiguous person before her who moaned out a particular name of a person with the same gender while ironically sucking the lights out of someone from the opposite gender. No, she's not a homophobe. But she doesn't fancy making out with someone who does it just to prove to himself that he's a man. This is all wrong.

So she did what's the most reasonable, she fled from the room and head home. She didn't even looked back when he called her out. She needs to sleep. Fingers crossed that everything will be forgotten when Monday comes. What a fucking long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Except that her finger crossing did not work. Well, actually she decided not to make it work, on her side at least. All she can think about that weekend is not the kiss (kiss? What kiss?), but that juicy confession that he did. It was Saturday afternoon when her hangover subsided that she finally had the strength to remove all the memory of what happened later the night last night, and focused on what happened earlier (selective memory). She watched the video she secretly took, and man, she can't stop laughing.

Karma! He really did say he likes Karma. Maybe that's why the two had been competing with each other since high school, well scratch that, since middle school (or can be the other way around). She pondered what will she do with the video. There's no way she can get fired for that. If anything, Asano is a fair person. It's unjust to fire someone who's doing well at work just because she caught you drinking because you had an unwanted feelings for a guy who's taken (and you're a guy too, take note). For goodness sake, she even helped him when it's not even her responsibility. So, getting fired is not a consequence for keeping that funny video.

And because getting fired is not an option, she did what she thought is best: make copies in her laptop and flash drive.

* * *

  
Monday morning. For many reasons she can point out one by one, Rio was nervous. Seeing Asano, her boss, again would be extremely awkward. Will he approach her first and thank her for getting him home? Or will he even remember drinking with her? She thought that threatening him with the video out of the blue is unreasonable. The guy just poured his feelings out and feelings is one thing she does not want to play with. If he just acted like nothing happened, then she can live with that and keep anything to herself, but she can never promise not to hold back a laugh whenever he and Karma is together. However, if he would act like a jerk because of that, then she can always use her secret weapon, aka the video to threaten him. Come what may. She took a deep breath and drove to her work place.

"Good morning, Nakamura-san!" Some of her workmates greeted as she pass by them at the hall way.

"Good morning!" she replied. Her eyes were restless, she was looking out for that tall, strawberry blonde guy. She doesn't want to bump into him first thing in the morning.

"Hey." Her soul almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It's difficult to be anxious. She turned her head and saw the famous red head, who is the 'unwanted love interest' of the one she was careful not to bump into. She snorted at the thought.

"Hey, good morning, Akabane-kun." She tried her best not to laugh.

He smirked and gave her a ridiculed look. "Morning. You seem to be lively today." He took a sip of the coffee he was holding.

"Yeah, the weather's nice, don't you think? It's a good day," she tried to avoid any conversation while she placed her bag on her table. She can't stop herself from internally laughing.

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin your day but," he took another sip, "Asano wanted to see you in his office."

"What?" She choked.

"See? Your beautiful day is short lived, sorry about that," he laughed sarcastically. "He told me to tell you to report to him first thing in the morning. He said there's a lot of work to do, so good luck."

She sighed. Uh oh. Way to go her plans of forgetting stuffs. Time to be professional. She sighed again dramatically. "Short lived, indeed. I'll drop by now, thank you for that."

"Sure, have a nice day," he mocked. She rolled her eyes at him, he laughed. She headed to the office she dreaded even before that Friday happened. Seeing Asano in the morning means doing a lot of work for the whole day. It was bad before, but it's worse now since it's not only that he's about to give her two day's worth of work in a day, there's also possibility that it's more than that. She knocked on the door twice before carefully opening it.

"Good morning, Boss," she started nervously. She can hear him typing something on his laptop.

"Good morning. Take a seat," he replied casually. She followed, taking the seat in front of his table. At any rate, her heart might stop working for thumping too fast.

"Let me finish this first." It was awkward hearing his voice again, to say the least. Professional! She scolded herself internally for having thoughts in that kind of moment. He stopped typing and placed his laptop on the side.

Dare she say, he looked horrible. For his level, at least. His eyes were puffy, with under eye circles, he was pale and he looked like he's sick. He took a pile of folders from his drawer and placed it on the table between them.  
  
"I want you to check on these files. That's the list of our associate companies overseas. The marked names will be visiting us here tomorrow and the day after, so I hope you already know what to do," he instructed, without even looking at her, as he signed some papers. He must be avoiding eye contact, which she definitely understood. He probably resolved to forget everything. She was all thankful for that.

She nodded and took the folders from his table. "Copy that, sir. Is there anything else–"

"Sir, excuse me. Your meeting shall start in five minutes." Rio was interrupted when Asano's secretary barged in. He placed the paper he signed inside an envelope, stood up and wore his coat. The secretary glanced at Rio and mouthed good morning, in which she responded with a smile and a bow.

"That's all, Nakamura-san," Asano faced her. This time he met her eyes and gave her the envelope. She took it and bowed. The secretary opened the door for him, and for Rio as well. They all vacated the room.

She silently made her way to her table. Well, that was quick. Awkward, yes, but not as disturbing as she thought it would be. She opened her laptop and started doing her work. She noticed that all the necessary files were on the pile of folders. So what was the envelope for? She checked it out and found only one sheet of paper inside. Her heart almost dropped when she read the content. It wasn't a business document, it was a handwritten letter. Or it was more like a death threat.

> _Nakamura–_
> 
>   
>  _Wait for me at the parking lot after shift._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and leaving reviews! I'm planning to continue this because I want our English Gal to receive more love. Thanks again and have a nice day! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

It was the shortest day ever in her working history. The whole eight hours felt like three minutes. She was fidgeting: five pm means death. It means she's gonna be killed by her boss or it means she's gonna get fired. Either ways, she will die. If there's a way that she can run away, she'd do it, even if it means getting fired. Wait, no. That would cause her demise too.

It's a personal order from Asano as himself, and not as her boss, to wait for him after shift. Being honest, she was also curious. She wanted to know what he would want to say. Because, although she did her best to forget, that night was too much of a something to erase from memory. He poured his heart out to her, rather unwillingly, because that was drunk confession and that doesn't count as a willing confession. She understood how he felt, and she is a grown up, she knew how bad it would feel if she'll use his vulnerable state against him. Had she been younger and more immature, Asano would've kissed his pristine image good bye because as soon as she took the video, she would definitely upload it right away. He should thank all heavens that they're grown ups now. She sighed. It's time to actually wait for him at the parking lot.

"Nakamura-san!" She was almost by the glass door when she heard Asano's secretary called her. With a heart that has almost stopped, because usually that voice always says 'the boss wanted to see you in his office' and that equates to overtime, but in her case, it's on a much more difficult level, she turned.

"Yeah?" She plastered a fake smile.

"I'm really sorry for this, but you know boss" Uh oh. The secretary continued, "He wanted to see you in his office, like, right now."

Rio tried her best to keep the fake smile in her face. She's damn nervous. "Sure, okay." She immediately turned away from the secretary.

"Ahm, Nakamura-san! Wait." She felt a hand on her elbow. She turned, facing a smile on her coworker's face, "Don't worry, the job's done for the day, I think all he's gonna give are instructions for the conference tomorrow. No overtime." She winked. Rio laughed.

"Okay, okay, thanks. Take care on your way home."

"You, too."

Ah, she's sweet, Rio thought. It's a good thing that Asano's secretary is as sweet as her. She always tries her best to be a cushion to Asano and his job, which is a very difficult job. At some point, Rio respects her for that.

She nervously made her way to the dreaded office once again. She knew that Asano would never want to talk about that in his office. What does he want again?

She carefully opened the glass door of the chamber of doom. Breathing heavily in and out, she entered.

"Good afternoon, boss," she greeted emptily, like a robotic response because her mind is not working properly at the moment due to nervousness.

Asano was writing something, as usual. His laptop is open and it seemed like he's not going home anytime soon. If anyone is addicted to overtime in their entire company, it was Asano himself. He just have this attitude that he wants to drag other employees to this strange overtime addiction. Rio just wanted to get over their 'talk'. It took him a full minute before acknowledging her presence and offered her a seat.

"Have you read my note?" He asked casually, not even turning to face her. His eyes are fixated on his laptop.

"Yes, sir," she hesitated. Suddenly, the city view behind him became the most interesting thing ever.

He stopped typing and properly faced her. She sat up straight, straining all the thoughts of running away from the awkward vibe of the room. She avoided his eyes again. He opened his drawer and pulled out an envelope.

"Go to this restaurant and wait for me there. That restaurant is approximately thirty minute drive away from here. The address is there. The reservation slip is inside. I'll be out at 6, see you there at 7." He spoke in a very business-like tone that it irritated her. She checked the clock placed on the wall, 5:20 pm. Did he just command her to wait for like an hour!? He handed out the envelope but she refused to take it.

"Seriously? Shift is over so you are no longer my boss, Asano. Are you actually asking me to wait for you in an exclusive, five star restaurant for an hour? No way I'd do that. Besides that restaurant is too far from my place. I don't know what you want, if it's about that night or what, but no, sir. Not gonna wait for that long," Rio crossed her arms to point out that she doesn't want to be told what to do.

"Then wait for me until maybe 6. We'll go there together, then," Asano spoke like it's the most obvious resolution ever. "Or if you're too impatient, you can help me here so I can finish earlier. This is something serious, Nakamura. You may think I was too intoxicated that time, but I actually do remember everything." He nonchalantly said as he continued typing in his laptop.

Her eyes widened. She didn't know if he's embarrassed about his confession because if he is, then damn, he is a pro in hiding it. And because of his annoyingly straight face, she was the one getting flustered. But she knew better. Oh, so he wants to play 'who gets embarrassed first', huh? She can perfectly play along with that.

She snickered. "Well, well, well, are you asking me out now, Gaku-cchi?" Time to bring out the devil she hid for ten years in her, then. Asano, you didn't know what you signed up for. She picked up the envelope.

"Look at this, a five-star restaurant, just to talk about a, well, let's say, a little slip of truth maybe? Are you planning to make me shut up? What if I won't? What would the precious, perfect boss, Asano Gaku-cchi do?" She challenged. That made Asano stop typing. He met her eyes, anger evident. He smirked. Clearly, he's in for her challenge.

"Careful of your words, Nakamura-san. You may never know when it will be thrown back at you. I would've had no rebuttal if you weren't asking more that night. You were all over me, remember? Had not the 'little slip' happened, you might have begged for more over and over that night."

Okay, that's it. The war definitely starts now. Rio suddenly became ashamed of what he said, because that was partly true, as much as how she wants to deny it. But there's no way she's backing out.

"A pity that it didn't happened, though. Because if it did, who knows maybe you can forget that person. Oh wait, that's impossible because there's a probability that you won't even make me scream because you're thinking of them doing you. That would be the worst se—"

"I wouldn't want to continue that if I value my work." He warned. For this round, Rio knew that she won. She giggled triumphantly. This is going to be fun.

"I'm done here. Let's go," Asano suddenly said as he closed his laptop. That was faster than expected. Rio glanced at the clock. It was just 5:30. They were roasting each other for just ten minutes.

"I thought you'll be done at 6?" She inquired as he stood up, starting to fix his stuff.

"I thought you wouldn't want to wait long?" He sarcastically answered, not even a glance on her.

She chuckled, "Wow, what a waste of a handsome gentleman. I'd love to date you, you know, if you weren't into g–"

He looked daggers at her, obviously warning her not to finish her dangerous sentence. She won once again.

They agreed that she will just wait for him at the parking lot, just like the original plan. It would be too suspicious if they'd be seen leaving the building together.

Soon, she saw his car. She immediately went inside her own and followed him. True enough, it was thirty minutes away from their company which is already considered too far, for Rio's standards. Her being restless is not helping, either. She doesn't even know what to feel already.

They both pulled over at the parking space of the restaurant. Much to Rio's surprise, it looked nothing like she expected. It is way beyond her expectations. At first look, it seemed like a really sumptuous hotel, but on the top floor you can see the restaurant. Not only that it was located at the higher part of the city, it looked too fancy that she had to check if what she's wearing is appropriate for the location. Her work outfit is acceptable enough. Asano, on the other hand, looks so comfortable. Hell, even with his currently haggard appearance, he still manage to look decent enough to fit in the place that Rio just wanted to throw something at his smug face. He headed to the restaurant, not even looking back at her like he was expecting her to just follow him.

After floors she lost count of, they finally arrived with the restaurant part of the hotel. If the outside was too elegant, the interior of the restaurant is thrice as much. The ceiling was made of glass, adorned with crystal chandeliers. The tables were luxuriously set with silver, various sized spoons, forks, and knives. It's like every girl's drean date, if it's not Asano she is with. There isn't a crowd inside, someone was playing a piano beautifully, and the ambiance was overall calming, elegant, and almost romantic. As they pass, the waiters and waitresses bowed. She smiled and bowed in return as Asano talked to one of the waitress and gave the reservation. They were lead to a table for two at the corner. As expected, the table is far from people. Perfectly private for the embarrasing talk they were about to have.

"Wow," she whispered. She couldn't help getting awed by the view from their table. It was overlooking the whole city.

"Our orders are coming up in a few minutes," Asano said as he shift comfortably on his seat.

"Excuse me? Our orders? Our?" Rio stopped looking at the view and glanced at Asano incredulously. He didn't even ask her what she wants!

"Yes, our. What, you thought this is a date so you choose your own food? Well, Nakamura-san, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but this is not a date you've been itching for. This is a business meeting. And if you want to eat what you want, you'll have to pay it with your own money," he said as he leaned in and shoved the menu to her side, obviously mocking her.

She slightly turned red at his remarks. She totally forgot that she is in no place to complain. Of course this is not a date! She checked the prices of the meals and one thought: the food there costs three meals. She grinned sheepishly.

"Well?" Asano teased.

"Well, I have to pass. Sorry boss," she mockingly apologized.

She was about to tease him once again so he can spill what the purpose of their 'business meeting' is when she saw him saw something behind her that wiped the colors of his face. He looked horrified.

She hadn't had the chance to look at what he saw when she heard a rather familiar voice.

"Asano-san, what may have brought you here in my hotel? Oh, and mind if you introduce that lady you have here to me?"

Rio hesitated if she will turn. She knows this voice, for sure. Somehow, she also knew that with the memory of that man, he knows her too. And since it is Asano Gakushuu she is with now, there's no way she is wrong.

"President Asano, I thought your flight back here in Japan will still be next month? What is this sudden return for?" If looks could kill, Rio will be dead for sure. Only her because maybe the man is skillful enough to dodge his own son's attack.

She heard the man chuckle, sending chills down her spine. As if by his laugh alone, he can poison someone.

"Answering question with a question, I see. Well, I returned for business purposes. My school needs me. This hotel needs me. A responsible man should be able to juggle his duties, don't you think? Besides, when I heard that my son is reserving for the first time in my restaurant with an old schoolmate from the precious Kunugigaoka Junior High School, I think it would be fun if I spice things up a bit, right, Nakamura Rio-san?"

Rio swallowed. The environment changed abruptly. It was supposed to be just a discussion about that embarrassing time, but now it became something beyond that. She stood up hesitatingly. It would be totally rude if she doesn't acknowledge the man's presence.

She turned and bowed, "Good evening, Mr. Asano Gakuhou."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow I didn't expect this to have reviews. I'm really thankful! Sorry for the many grammatical errors. I'm not a native speaker so I'm still learning. If you find it disturbing please point it out. ^_^ I'm really loving this pair because I think they will complement each other very well, and I hope the changes I did with their personalities didn't make them ooc. I changed it a bit because yknow they had to mature and all because this is set ten years later. Anyway, thanks again for following this fic, leaving reviews and favorites. I'll do my best in this fic!

If the ambiance is weird few moments ago, the ambiance that very moment is definitely weirder. Too uncomfortable. Asano Gakuhou had left but he did also left them a few statements that made the talk they haven't even have yet more uncomfortable.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Asano Gakuhou."

"Good evening, Nakamura-san. You didn't have to stand." It was maybe Rio's imagination, or it may be true but compared to how she remembered Chairman Asano back in junior high, the 'President' Asano now looks kinder. He aged, for sure, but he was less terrifying than he was ten years back. She noticed now that his son is a carbon copy of him. She sat back while Mr. Asano moved a bit so he's between them. Gakushuu glared at his father. She realized the cold treatment was meant not for her but only for his son.

"So, Asano-san, mind answering my questions now?" The tone of his voice suddenly turned cold. She was right. By how formal they talk to each other, there was obviously a heated conflict between them.

"We have an something to talk about. I didn't know you were to return earlier so I thought this place has the highest security for the confidential matter we are about to discuss. Seems like I'm mistaken if the president himself is going to poke his nose into a customer's private business," Gakushuu answered calmly, but evidently annoyed. Every word seems like a hidden attempt to assault.

Gakuhou laughed once more. "Sorry, son. You know, I'm getting old. Hearing that my son booked a reservation for two with a lady to a romantic place such as this restaurant made me really happy and excited. Especially the name of the lady he will be with rang a bell to me. I mean, who can forget a beauty with wits, strength, ability and brains like Nakamura-san of class 3-E before, right?"

She blushed at what she heard. That was flattering coming from a man who hated their class back then. The compliment sounds sincere that she couldn't hold back a little smile. Mr. Asano returned her smile. She glanced at Gakushuu, though forcefully keeping a straight face, his face was still screaming embarrassment and fury.

"It's not what you think, Mr. President. This is business matter. Nakamura-san is an employee under me. If you please, just give us the guaranteed privacy that this restaurant offers and I paid for," Gakushuu no longer kept his composure. He almost raised his voice. Mr. Asano just laughed.

"Alright, alright. Always so stingy. I'll better be off, then. See you both tomorrow at the conference," Rio was taken aback by what he said, however it was Asano who quickly reacted.

"Conference tomorrow?" Gakushuu almost stood up at what he heard.

Mr. Asano just smiled sarcastically at him, then quickly shifted it into a much warmer smile to Rio.

"By the way, I want it to be a boy, okay? So he can help me manage my school in the future. It's been a long time since I engage with little children," By that, he casually bowed and immediately left their table. Asano looked like he was about to chase his father.

Rio couldn't say anything. That... Was definitely an awkward joke. She was flustered, but Asano's shocked and embarrased face made her laugh. He looked really funny when he can't do anything. Just like Karma's defeated face. It wasn't a look that you see in them everyday. She snorted.

* * *

They were awkwardly quiet when Asano's order came. It was just a bottle of wine and two plates of foreign pasta. As soon as the waitress left, Asano broke the silence.

"I reserved this place to clear everything that happened that night," he started. His voice clearly showed that he's trying his best to sound professional. She noticed that his expressions changed. From the cool and composed vibe that he usually gives off, it turned into a gloomy, serious and weird vibe. He changed right after seeing his father. For some reasons, it felt wrong seeing him like that. And his talking formally isn't helping either. Much as she wanted to just laugh it off, it made her feel uncomfortable and she's not liking it.

He took a sip of his wine and looked straight into her eyes.

"First and foremost, I'd like to thank you for getting me home, despite the inconveniences. That night reflects my negligence as a person. It was careless of me to drink excessively not even considering the consequences of—"

"Wait. Can you stop with the formal talk? It's disturbing. I'm no longer a subordinate as you are my boss at this time. Plus what we're about to discuss is something personal and far from our work. Don't make it sound like a business talk," she ranted. The formal talk is making their ambiance more and more awkward, especially that they were going to talk about things like confession and well, kisses.

Asano just stared at her, then exhaled. "Fine."

He started once again, "Thanks for sending me home last friday. I was too careless to I drink more than I can. I also apologi— Well, I'm also deeply sorry for what I did later that night. I was really wasted that I wasn't thinking straight." He bowed.

Wait, what? The apology was too formal. Didn't he made fun of her with it just an hour ago? She knew that Asano is definitely a fair person. The reason she was really nervous about their talk is that he'll use that incident (the way she consented him as he kissed the lights out of her) for evil purposes. It turned out that he was too righteous of a guy to take advantage of that. An idea struck her to cool the situation down. She smirked.

"Apology accepted, even though you joked about it just an hour before. Anyway," she leaned in closer and whispered, "How handsome do you think is Karma?"

Asano almost choked on his wine. Rio triumphantly laughed.

"You still owe me, too. There's no way I'm asking for nothing in exchange of all the inconveniences that I went through while driving you home and dragging you to your room," she added, still snickering. She took a sip of her wine.

"That is not what you think! I thought about it over the weekend and I realized I was just..." he trailed. As if finding the next words that got lost along the way.

"You were just?" Rio asked teasingly.

"I don't know," he gave up. He looked so lost that it was hard for Rio to keep her laugh to herself. Although somehow, something inside her tugs her to help him. The Asano before her now is the Asano that she has never seen before. In fact, it seemed like the opposite of the usual Asano. Except when he's drunk. That was different, too. But seeing him like another person when he is sober is something else.

"Maybe because you liked him?" She tried her best to help him and mock him at the same time.

"I don't," he strongly denied.

"But you said you were attracted to him?"

"I realize that isn't it. Maybe I am... Jealous of him? I don't know."

As expected of Asano, even with Rio's mocking his professionalism didn't falter. His sudden honesty caught her off guard. He sounded sincere and really lost that Rio somehow felt sympathy. She wanted to help, but she also wanted to make fun of him to lighten up the mood.

"What, jealous? Are you sure of that? Do you find him handsome?" She asked.

"He looks like me, doesn't he? I personally hate my face because it reminds me of a devil. But technically, many people say my face is beautiful. So, if he looks like me, then he is technically handsome."

Sure enough, he did answer honestly again. Gosh, Asano just answering her questions without hesitations made her uneasy. It's like he was willing to tell her everything. He seems so serious about the matter that even though she tried to irritate him a bit, it didn't work. She sighed. Maybe it's time to take him seriously.

"Nakamura-san, I'd like to propose some— uhh, I want to ask a favor, in exchange of anything you want. This is the main purpose of this, uhh, private meeting."

"What?" She was caught off-guard by his sudden statement. "A favor?"

"A favor. In exchange of anything you want. Anything reasonable."

"Let me hear about it first," Rio negotiated. This is the best trait she can remember of Asano Gakushuu. He is willing to swallow his pride to ask a favor, but he makes sure everything is fair for both parties. It reminded her of their final exam in middle school. She was just below him in the final ranking, with Karma as the first and him as the second.

"I entrust you my dignity as a man, since it was irresponsible of me to spill everything to you in that drunken state, so I have to take the consequences. I want your help to understand all these," he said in all seriousness. Looking directly in her eyes. "Go on, make fun of me, but please, I ask you to help me in this. This is a totally foreign subject for me and I— this is totally new to me and I can't understand anything."

He bowed again, she noticed that both of them barely ate their food. They must be so focused on their talk to pay attention to their food.

Surprisingly, his request is too easy. She laughed heartily, humble Asano is too funny. She understood quickly that it wasn't just for 'taking consequences'. It was also to keep in touch with her just in case she'll do something crazy. However, she thought that helping Asano in his little request is a lot more fun than spreading that juicy gossip. Honest Asano is just as precious and rare as Honest Karma.

"Okay," she continued laughing. "God, Asano, are you really new to this?"

He nodded, face still serious that made her laugh once more.

"Sorry that was really funny. Anyway, since were bff's now because you just asked me to help you in love matters—"

He interrupted her, "This is not love matters, Nakamura-san. I told you, I am not attracted to Akabane. I feel, I don't even know, envious? And that was maybe because he was too carefree and happy with that Okuda girl."

"Or, maybe because you like Karma but you deny it to yourself. Gaku-cchi, there is nothing wrong with liking a guy while being a guy." She finally took interest on her plate. He did, too.

"I highly doubt that. And please, can you stop calling me that?"

"I'll call you Gaku-cchi after shift, and Boss on shift, don't worry. I will not disrespect my boss at work, you know. You can call me anything other than Nakamura-san though. To show that this is different from work," she smiled. The ambiance definitely improved. And she felt like, little by little, she can befriend this weird boss of hers.

"Fine. That made sense and it's more professional. I'll just call you Rio-san, then."

"Nope, a lot of our coworkers call me that. Think of another," she demanded.

"Nacchan?" He said with a bored look at his face. Obviously he's against the name calling but he also know that she's being reasonable.

"Yes, that's cute! Now tell me more about your favor. And the whole story behind it." She finished the last bite of her pasta.

"Wait, tell me what you want in return first," he said as he took another sip of his wine.

"Nah, I'll think of it later. I don't want anything right now, maybe in the future I can decide what I want. Prepare your money from there," she grinned. Surprisingly, he smiled back.

"Okay. Well, to answer your question, that would take another night. We can't stay here longer especially that he's here. He said that he would be attending tomorrow's conference so he knows that I need to be really early tomorrow. Let's reschedule another time."

"Fine with me. I also wanted to ask about your father, ever since middle school to be honest."

He smiled a little. "This coming Friday. I'll find a place where we can discuss everything privately."

Asano asked for the bill. He told her it was his treat this time. They were getting ready to go.

They were both quiet as they left the building. Before going inside her car, Rio called out. "Gaku-cchi, thanks for the meal and I'll do my best." She bowed.

"Don't call me that here. Thank you, too, for accepting my favor. I'll be ready to save my money for your compromise. Save all your questions until Friday, and see you tomorrow, Nakamura-san," he bowed as well. Clearly, although business-like, he meant that when he said he wanted her help.

"I told you to differentiate work from this," she scowled at him.

"Fine, Nacchan," he half-heartedly said. Rio beamed.

"Bye bye, my new bff Gaku-cchi," she waved before going inside her car. Asano waved back. Not even smiling.

Rio kept smiling. It was interesting. It turned out that that day isn't as bad as she thought. It was nice seeing Asano like that again, just like when he did the same thing when they were in junior high. He swallowed his pride and ask for a favor, only that this time the favor is far too personal. He looked genuinely honest when he told her that he doesn't know what he feels. It was refreshing, seeing Asano lost is not a sight you see everyday. Funny that the Asano Gakushuu that every one considers as perfect has issues like that. It would be really nice if she can help him find out his true orientation, though.

She chuckled at the thought of the perfect Asano Gakushuu being gay. It would be really unexpected, but if it is really his true self, then she can accept that.

With the issues settled and a peaceful mind, the only thing left to be worry about is her conference tomorrow, which is not much of a problem anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

It was not surprising that Rio arrived at their workplace an hour earlier than their regular shift. She needed to be early. It was conference day: a day where she should perfectly execute her job.

It was a good thing that she slept well and ate well before going. Last night was weirdly satisfying that it made her prepare well for this big day.

She carefully placed her bag on her drawer and opened her laptop. She needed to prepare her presentation. While working on it, she heard a few 'good mornings'– a sign that their unit boss arrived. He is always early, she knew that, and it was an agreed protocol to greet him. But what was strange that morning was the fuss as he closed the door of his office. Not just fuss, giggles. Well, this was another thing about their office, as far as Rio knows. Although Asano is a name you wouldn't want to hear because Boss Asano also means overtime or another workload, there is a good number of ladies who really thought he is irrefutably handsome. He and Karma. So technically, the giggle meant that–

"Good morning, Nakamura-san," she heard a familiar voice break her train of thoughts. The voice oozed sarcasm.

She turned her head to see the devilish red head friend of hers. He was holding his everyday coffee.

"Good morning, Akabane-san. How may I help you?"

He laughed. "Nah, I was just checking on you. You almost broke your neck looking at your boss' office. Tryin' to get a good look at him, aren't you?" He teased before sipping his coffee.

"What?" She reflexively replied. She didn't notice herself that she was actually looking at the closed door of his office. She was too immersed on her work and the giggles that she almost instinctively looked at his office. She recovered her self quickly, "Ah, no. I was too nervous that he arrived. I don't want anymore burden after this conference you know. This is too troublesome." She laughed rather sheepishly.

"Yeah? Not too convincing. A lot of girls were gawking when he passed by. Maybe you're one of them," Karma chuckled. Because Rio knew how to play with this guy's games, she laughed too, while still working on the finishing touches of the presentation.

"Well, maybe if I see him I might shout, 'OHMYGOD MARRYMEBOSS' out loud. This is between us, Karma, but I am Asano's number one fan." They both laughed at that.

"Really? Do it, then," Karma challenged as he confidently leaned on the wall behind Rio's table. "Hey, morning Asano! I see you've been standing there for like three minutes, sorry about that."

Rio bolted out as soon as she heard the name 'Asano' to see no one. Damn Karma with his cheap tricks again. She turned around to see Karma laughing his ass off.

"Very funny, indeed. Middle school prank," she sarcastically remarked as she returned to her work. She laughed quietly at the ridiculous joke of Karma.

"But works every—"

"Excuse me for interrupting your... good time, but Nakamura-san is needed at the conference room right now," she heard a voice so familiarly annoying specifically when you hear it inside the office.

"Morning, Asano! Looking great, huh?" She hadn't looked away from her screen yet when she heard Karma do the greetings for them. The greeting was full of Karma's trademark sarcasm.

"Morning, Akabane. I think in approximately twenty minutes your shift will start. Why not–"

"Fine, fine. You're nagging again even if we're on the same position. Nag me until you can, Boss Asano, because I'm on my way to a position much higher than ours. Good luck with your conference," Rio heard Karma chortle.

Without looking, she knew that the tension between the two can already cut her in half, now that she's between them. After what he said, Karma just threw his cup on her trash bin and left. It was just in time for Rio to completely finish her presentation and prepare her laptop. She knew that Asano was hovering over her, probably waiting, so before anything else, she greeted him.

"Good morning, boss. I'm so sorry for the delay," she said as she glanced at him just to be polite while tucking her laptop inside its case. He just nodded and walked away from her desk to the conference room. She finally stood up and followed him.

Well, the sight before her was definitely worth the fuss and giggles. It took her only a glance to know that Asano definitely overdid his look-to-impress today. His usual strawberry blonde bangs were slicked back sideways. His dark under eye circles were still there, but for some reasons it complemented his look. His face was still pale, but it looked like he had enough sleep. Compared to how haggard he looked the night before as Rio remembered, he was definitely stunning now. He looked like a celebrity. Not to mention that he also smelled like one.

Not bad, Rio thought. she suddenly remembered the 'Gakucchi' she talked to last night. Hard to believe that this celebrity-looking boss is the same person whom she dragged inside his apartment and ki– nope. No awkward thoughts for today, Rio reminded herself. Focus.

She entered the conference room with a pounding heart. She needed to concentrate. It's serious time.

* * *

It was a success. The presentation went smooth. Rio couldn't be more thankful. It was a big event to their company and it felt great for her to execute all her tasks smoothly.

Well, except for one thing. Although a success, what Rio definitely found difficult during her presentation was to overcome the troubles of Mr. Asano Gakuhou. He was a representative of one of their affiliated companies and he was indeed a monster. Always asking a lot of logical questions, roasting her over and over. It was a good thing that she could answer every thing well, but that took every ounce of her energy. She was all grateful for the son, because all the other difficult questions were answered by him. Mr. Asano probably wanted to give his son a hard time that's why he was questioning every little detail of their proposals. What topped the cake of burden was Mr. Asano's greeting after the meeting. He gave Rio that warm smile again and told her she's done a good job, and his son couldn't do anything without her as his subordinate.

But now that it was over, Rio couldn't help but just sit on her chair and rest for the whole remaining hour of her shift.

"Hey," she heard that annoying redhead again. Probably finished his work early so now he's free that's why he was loitering. She didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Akabane-kun. What is it?" She tried to keep herself composed.

"Nothing. My job's done for the day. That's why I'm looking for what." She heard the chair beside hers creak. "I know it's tiring but I've got something to request from you, Nakamura."

Upon hearing the removal of the honorific, she instantly knew that it meant something personal. She opened one eye and saw Karma, as she expected, seated on the chair next to hers. Smiling quite giddily.

"Okay, I heard the honorific removal. Karma, I swear if this is a prank," she warned emptily. Karma just shook his head.

"Seriously, this is not a prank. I want you to free your schedule this Friday night. I asked everyone the same request. You can go ask them to confirm."

"Wait, wait," she remembered that Friday night was the schedule of her and Asano's 'extended talk'. And Karma said 'everyone' which meant the whole Class 3E. She sat up straight and opened her both eyes. She was ready to listen. "Why should I free my Friday night schedule. What are you planning again?"

"Well," he began. If Rio's eyes were functioning well, she may be seeing Karma blush. "I am planning to propose to Manami this Friday. I want a party with the whole gang."

Rio couldn't believe what she heard that she had to confirm it. "What? You? Propose?!?" She must've been too loud because before she knew it, Karma's palm was covering her mouth. Karma just nodded while smiling brightly that Rio had to forcibly remove his hand and gape at what he said.

"Really?" She gawked, much quieter now. She couldn't help it. It was the first marriage among her friends. She felt overjoyed and excited at the same time. "Okay! My Friday is definitely free!" She declared.

But she added, "As long as this is not a joke, Karma. I swear I'm so going to rat this out to Okuda."

Karma laughed again, "Hey as much as I joke around, this one is serious. Honestly, this is the most serious I've been in my whole life. Korosensei must be proud up there."

Suddenly Rio felt warm. Indeed, the mention of Korosensei always touches her. He must be happy that one of his shipped couples back in junior high is definitely sailing permanently soon. She smiled at the thought. She gave Karma a light punch on his arm.

"Ah! I'm jealous! I want to have a boyfriend. But hey, congratulations in advance. My Friday is definitely free for you guys and I won't rat you out," Rio said as she gave Karma a wink.

"Why won't you date Sugaya then? He's the one paired with you on that stupid bravery test, right?"

Rio laughed at his ridiculous suggestion. "Why not? Let me reconsider. If he's single then I'm good."

Karma laughed. "Too bad I heard he's too busy with his art, I doubt he has the time to put with your high maintenance British lifestyle."

"I'm not high maintenance!" Rio defended, jokingly. Karma stood up.

"Thanks, Rio. I hope everyone can attend though. Kayano even rescheduled a photoshoot for it. I'm really thankful. Gotta go now, though. Got some extensive planning to do. Wish me luck." He gave her a two finger salute as he walked away.

"Good luck. Bye!" Rio kept smiling. It was a moment when she realized that they were really getting old. That they were no longer middle school students who are worried about how they could kill a mach 20 octopus teacher. Korosensei must be really proud up there. She can almost hear his cheer. She smiled to herself.

Wait. She promised to cancel every plans she had on Friday night. That equates to telling Asano to cancel their 'meeting or whatever because she doesn't know what to call it'. She glanced at the clock. It was just in time for her end of shift, and probably Asano's too if he's not planning to work overtime. Past five means he's no longer boss Asano, but Gakucchi.

She peeked at his office. As expected, no signs of going home. She decided to give him a hint. She walked towards his office and silently opened his door.

"It's past five," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. It caught his attention and glanced at her.

Maybe she isn't used to seeing flashy guys, because Rio found it disturbing that despite the whole day of work, Asano still looked like a celebrity who has a photoshoot at six.

"Yes?" He casually answered. Rio completely went inside the office and sat on the chair in front of his table.

"I want to tell you something," Rio started. "We had to–"

"Let's not talk about that here. Work is work, right? Wait for me at the parking lot, Im just finishing this. Give me fifteen minutes. Dismissed," He said, without removing his eyes on his laptop. It was a usual scene, him being a jerk.

Without any complaints, Rio just sighed sarcastically loudly for him to hear and just went out of the office. She picked up her things and head to the parking lot as what her boss demanded.

True enough, after fifteen minutes of waiting at the parking lot, Rio saw the celebrity looking Gakucchi walked towards his car. He was looking sideways, most likely looking for her.

"Gakucchi!" She called as she rolled her windows. She already parked her car besides his.

"Can you speak quietly?" He sounded so irritated and embarrassed at her calling.

"Well, I gotta say something to you, about this Friday," she started.

"I'm listening." He leaned on his car and faced her completely.

"But before that, let me point out that you really look stunning in that hairstyle. You don't look like you're going home from work. You look like you're going to have a photoshoot," she winked at him playfully. It was fun making Asano embarrassed, and she was trying to find ways to do it. Complimenting him was worth the shot.

"Thank you. So what about Friday?" As expected of the handsome Asano Gakushuu, he's so used to compliments regarding his face. Complimenting: failed.

"Well, I had to cancel this Friday. I'm really sorry, Gakucchi."

"Everytime you say that name, it sounds like an insult. Anyway, why?" He must be really tired because he's not in the mood for the name calling or even the fact that they are 'friends' after work.

"Uhh, I don't know how to say this but," she paused. Definitely going to focus on Asano's reaction to what she's going to say next. "Karma is going to propose to Okuda this Friday, and all of us in 3E are invited."

Just when she thought he's the one to be shocked, he dropped a bomb:

"I knew that's what you're gonna tell me. About that, he also invited me."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?"

She looked at him dumbfounded. Well, who could blame her? That was the last reaction she expected from him. Who would thought Karma would invite him anyway? Does he even know Okuda personally?

"I said he invited me," Asano replied nonchalantly while he opened his car and slouched on the driver's seat without closing his door. He glanced at her, his face still unreadable.  
"Get off your car," he commanded indifferently. And as if reading her mind, he added, "I was invited because I knew them both as a couple since after middle school. Now get off there."

With her question answered, she just nodded and followed what he said and got off her car.

"Now what?" She asked as she closed her car.

"Lock it and get in here."

She had to confirm if what she heard that he wanted her inside his car is correct. "I'm sorry?"

"Lock your car and get in here, Nacchan. We're going somewhere," he explained.

With the nickname calling, Rio definitely knew what he meant. It means that the Friday night out they planned will be moved tonight (and probably, although he doesn't want to admit, he wanted to vent out about his broken heart). She laughed out loud.

"Wow, saying my nickname like that, you sounded like a high-schooler-wannabe adult," she managed while laughing and locking her car. She tucked the keys inside her bag and walked over his car.

"I'm riding shotgun!" She declared as she opened the door to the front seat, he almost rolled his eyes. He closed his door, then started the engine.

"So where are we going?" Rio started, fiddling over the empty compartments of his car.

"Somewhere we can talk," he replied dryly.

"How come these compartments are empty? You don't put anything here?"

"I just don't want to." The conversation ended once again.

They drove silently but Rio couldn't help but get distracted by how flashy the guy next to her was.

"Seriously, though, Asano, have you ever been scouted by modelling companies before? I mean, you look too flashy. I think next to you I look like your manager or stylist or something," she randomly started.

"I have. But I rejected all of them. I have other goals in mind," he replied.

"I see. Way to go our conversation again, thank you very much. Just so you know, you can start talking now. I'm ready to listen," She fiddled the straps of her bag to make her feel at ease. Somehow, the fact that she was sitting there in her handsome-but-gender-confused boss' car is something so unusual that it made her feel uncomfortable. And not to mention that the last time they were together inside one car, he was completely wasted, she was slightly tipsy and unspeakable things happened.

There was a moment of silence. After what felt like a full minute, she heard him sigh.

"I don't know where to start. Ask me," he said as he scratched his head with one arm, the other steadied on the steering wheel.

"As long as you won't answer me as dryly. It feels like an interview, you know. I don't feel the 'friends' vibe here," she said stubbornly.

"Fine, I don't know if I'm going on Friday."

"Oh, interesting. Are you jealous now?" She sat up straight, ready to listen to his rant.

"Upon proper evaluation, I think. He's getting his shit together. I hate that. You know I used to like the rivalry and competition. But as we get older, I realized a lot of things." He paused as if thinking twice.

"Like?"

"Well, I'll be honest this time, I wanted to meet that octopus teacher you had. I was jealous ever since I knew all about it from Akabane. He seemed like a great teacher. I remember how awful the school system is to you guys," he snorted in embarrassment, Rio noticed. She just scoffed. "I was a kid back then, just following the rules. I really thought the school system was a great chance to beat my father. It was how I was raised, thinking that everything is a competition. Even he is a competitor. Then I heard about the teacher you had that beat him, it just caught my attention. When we talked about it, Akabane seems to respect that teacher of yours. He even admitted that without that octopus, class E in our batch would end up like any of the previous class E's."

She laughed, "That's true though, what Karma said. Korosensei is definitely one in a million, literally and figuratively. He was the best teacher I've ever met. Imagine, using the concept of killing as a teaching scheme. Weird right?" She heard Asano hummed in response. "But it was very effective, to tell you. It was too effective that when the day came when we finally had to kill him, which is the day of graduation, it was literally the day in my entire life that I shed the most tears. I don't think I can cry over something that hard again." She looked at the road, where they were going seems familiar. Actually, it was too familiar. She looked at Asano incredulously.

"Whoa, there. Are we...?" She asked in disbelief.

Asano smirked, his eyes still on the road as they turn to a narrow pathway that seems like a private property. "You're actually one of the owners, right? So it's okay going here as long as you're here, too."

She laughed. She's sure that the pathway leads to that specific mountain where she just said she shed the most tears. Class 3E and Korosensei's mountain. Just seeing the familiar pathway lit up her mood.

She excitedly grabbed his arm. "You sneak! Stop right here! Although there's a road for cars, I want to go there by foot! Or," she removed her hand and gave him a suspicious look, "Can you handle going there by foot? It's too dark." She grinned, teasing him. He just shook his head.

"Challenge accepted," he smirked once again. He parked his car under a big tree. As soon as the engine stopped, Rio jumped out. He noticed she left her bag inside so he left his, too, then he locked it.

She suddenly sprinted straight to the trees, if one does not pay attention she quickly disappeared.

"Here!" He heard her yell as she kept on running. He was quick enough to keep up. Not long after, they reached an open area that looked more like a cliff. He had to stop because of how beautiful the sky looked from his view.

"Pretty, right? Let's sit!" She sat down on the grass, he also followed. She removed her coat.

"It is really nice here. Quiet, peaceful and the view's nice," he stated as he scanned the location. The moon was shining brightly above them, the only audible sounds are the hum of crickets. He noted that the only things that he had to be careful for are insects that bite.

"I know, right? Why did you decide to go here?" she laid her coat and lied down on top of it, crossing her arms above her head.

"My father wouldn't be here, besides no one would go here at this time, right?"

She smiled. "That's true. But going back, that was funny though, you admitting that you did horrible things to us before."

"Do you want me to apologize?"

She can feel the sarcasm in his tone. She laughed loudly. "Probably the me in middle school would want that. But now, it doesn't make sense anymore. You were a kid. We were kids. We're okay now. Plus, it was because of your dad. What's with that relationship with him, if you don't mind answering?"

There was a pause. Rio felt the uneasy vibe from him.

"He was more of a strict teacher than a father to me. Back when I was a kid, I saw other kids play with their dads. They looked so happy, it looked so fun so I thought I wanted to play with him too. But then, he told me that he will only play with me after I finish my worksheets for that day, which turned out that the game he was talking about was a boring mind game I couldn't even remember and nothing like those games that I saw other children and their dads play. I was just four back then. Everyday, he trains me, drills into me a lot of lessons. Truth be told, I hated him back them. I was a whiny child, I throw tantrums when I don't get what I want."

Rio was just about to say something, but Asano continued.

"But he wasn't the terror kind of strict. He does not hurt me, at least not physically. He never even yelled at me. In fact he always praises me. Saying I'm a genius, a prodigy. I have to keep up with that name. At first it didn't make sense, but when he started the incentive system in which whenever I do something well, he gave me something in return, I started to believe that, yes I am a prodigy. When I went to school, I was six, I was the smartest kid. Always the number one, the most popular. Then I started to believe him," he paused then turned to face Rio, as if to emphasize something to her. "He told me that every one was not born equally. There were people who suffer to be a reminder for those who are not to work harder in order not to be like them. Sounds familiar?"

Rio frowned. "What a fucked up logic, but yes, very, very familiar." He looked up once again.

"I believed it until middle school. That was when my belief started to waver. It was too cruel and wrong in many aspects. But rules are rules, and that's the only way to play with him and who knows I might beat him. Plus it was also my pride that got stroked every time I see that I am still the number one. You know it took me until I started working to realize that all this time that I just wanted to win the game that my father started. One day when he was tutoring me before I went to a proper school he just told me to do my best to beat him so one day I can finally play with him. It was a childish goal but I didn't realize that I still hold on to that challenge until now that it became a mantra for me to be number one and beat him. It some sort of became a trauma. It was my dream to beat him and make him my personal servant. Talk about fucked up logic," he chuckled.

"Your mom... You never talked about her," Rio murmured. The revelations were too heavy. She suddenly thought that had Asano met Korosensei, he could've been better. He could've freed himself from the messed up way he was raised. But she thought it was weird that his mom never knew about his and his dad's relationship. Unless of course, if his mom was never in the picture. She almost felt bad she asked.

"Mom?" He paused. "Mom... Is the one who spoiled me a lot. She didn't know. Gakuhou never told her about how he raised me. She just knew that he was the one teaching me a lot of stuffs. She usually say that it was just natural, I am a boy so I tend to spend time with my father a lot. She was the one who told me that I am the best student, son and kid. Every time we go out, she tells me that I'm cute, then when I was undergoing puberty, she told me that I could be more handsome than my dad. I love her, that woman," he paused again. Rio felt the uneasiness. He must have love his mother. She couldn't help but wonder how come his mom never knew? She decided to just wait for Asano to explain.

"She kept up with that man for so long, I pitied her. I wanted her out of his life. She's too good to be with him. She never did any work, he never lets her. She's just at home, insisting that she'll cook our meals for us. I personally think she was being controlled by him. Brainwashed just to be with him as his trophy.

  
"It was a good thing, though. That she finally got her rest five years back. Maybe she's watching me now. She'll definitely tell me that I should always do my hair like this."

Rio gasped. "Asano, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm really sorry for asking."

"Why are you apologizing? Her rest is never something to be sorry for. I am thankful that that wonderful woman finally got rid of that leash that was suffocating her. It was all for the best. She was tied by the neck since I was born, I'm just glad she's free now."

He stood up. "It's getting cold. Let's get you home."

She stood up and removed the dirt from her coat before wearing it. "Asano, I didn't know you had it that bad. I am sorry."

"Don't be. I had the fair share of being an arrogant ass. That was just a punishment." They started walking down the hill.

She hummed. "Couldn't argue about that. But still, being a student from your father's institution is hell, how much more being his son."

"That bastard's too proud of me. He insults me but when other people ask about me, he couldn't stop talking. He's too proud that his own son-student is an achiever. Probably thinks that it was all thanks to him. It stroked his ego as a teacher."

"I see," she replied. She didn't know what to say next.

"I am going on Friday. That Akabane has his life together, I can't accept it. I will go there to congratulate him. I have to keep up with him somehow."

Rio glanced at Asano. His face is still unreadable. "You and Karma are really alike but really different." She started. "He's neglected by his parents, while you're overly attended. You're both striving to be on top to feed your egotistical whims. Not to mention you look alike, but you're all serious and he's all pranks. Your contrast is very interesting." She said in a light manner. She had the urge to at least lift up the mood. He talked about the sensitive topic that is his parents, she has to change the mood.

"I know. But at least he's free to do anything he wants. His parents does not necessarily neglects him, they just let him do what he wants. That spoiled brat. Good thing he met that teacher of yours, I've heard his horns were cut short because of that."

Rio wanted to tell him that it would also be better if he met Korosensei. But then, the conversation would turn gloomy again and she doesn't want that.

"He's still a devil. It's in his name, he's his enemy's 'bad Karma'," she paused. "That's a good start, Asano. Just don't do anything stupid on Friday," she joked.

"I am not like you or Akabane. I don't do stupid stuff." There was a moment of silence. Rio noticed they were about to reach Asano's car.

"You're insulting me now, huh?" She chuckled.

"Maybe." They walked over his car. As soon as they were both inside, Asano started driving.

"Tell me your address when we get to the main road."

"Okay."

The ride was quiet, but it was comfortable for Rio. Somehow she felt at ease that Asano opened up to her just like that. She felt like his friend that time. Without proper explanations, she still understood Asano. She was somehow amazed by the fact that he realized everything on his own, and he was trying to change. It's also amazing how he can downright admit his mistakes. Rio couldn't help but admire his courage and intellect. Although an 'arrogant ass' Asano knew his place. He's confident of his abilities but he's aware of his mistakes. He was a scarred person raised from a mentally and emotionally harsh environment but he's doing his best to squirm his way out of it.

"Directions?" She heard him ask. She realized they were already on the main road.

"Asano-kun, just drive me back to the company. It's nearer to your place, right? I can drive myself when I get my car."

"Kun?" He laughed sarcastically . "What happened to 'Gakucchi'? Stop looking down on me. Just because I had a childhood like that doesn't mean you can pity me. You're smart, Nacchan. You know better than that."

"Nacchan, huh?" Rio was taken aback by what he said. "Fine, I'm sorry. I forgot you're still an arrogant unit boss that everyone avoids."

"That's better. Fine, I'll drive you back to the company."

"Thanks, Gakucchi."

The rest of the ride was quiet once again. Little by little, she was getting the hang of that so called friendship that she has with Asano. He's not a bad person after all. She knew it ever since middle school but at that moment she realized that Asano is better than what she knew. She was deep in thought that she hadn't noticed they arrived at the parking lot where her car is.

"We're here," he announced as if to wake her from her thoughts.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks." She was about to remove her seatbelt when she felt him tap on her shoulder.

"Nakamura-san," he called her. In an instant her heart raced unreasonably. She turned her head to face him. He was looking at her with serious expression on his face.

"Yes?" She nervously answered.

He smiled, probably the most genuine smile she's seen of him yet. "Thank you. I couldn't talk about my mom to anyone lately and I'll be honest, that time when I bumped into you in the bar was her death anniversary. Everything was too heavy for me that time that's why I became like that. Thank you, for that night and for tonight." He bowed.

Rio was shocked. "I-it's okay! Really. I am... I am your friend after all. Even if it was unwanted and uncalled for. We can talk about anything." She laughed slyly. Her heartbeat hadn't slowed down a bit.

She finally unclasped her seatbelt. He faced her. "Then, thanks, for being my unwanted friend." He smiled again. Rio just half-assed smiled back. She can't concentrate with her racing heart.

"Yeah, thanks too. I'll go now. Thanks for the ride." She opened the door and quickly went out to walk over her car.

He rolled his window. "Take care, Nacchan. Thank you."

After that, he drove out of the parking lot, leaving her dumbfounded. Asano Gakushuu is a man of surprise after all. She went home shortly after that and realized that she was looking forward for Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

“I want a clear explanation!” She yelled, as she dragged the man inside her house. The other one stood still, hesitating if the question is also for him.

 

“I swear, I just wanted to surprise you and all. But this guy here…” The man in her hands explained as soon they settled in her living room. “Wait! Rio, it’s not me who needs explaining. It’s you! What are you guys doing after shift?! I saw you climb out of his car!”

 

As if she didn’t hear him, she turned to the strawberry blonde man, also known as her boss and her almost-and-somewhat friend, standing by the door. His hair is still glamorously brushed up, obviously he hasn’t went home yet. “I’m really sorry, Asano. This crazy man here is my brother. I didn’t know he’s gonna be visiting me tonight.” She glared at her ‘brother’, hoping it’s enough to make him stop talking.

 

She’s tired. Just as she thought she had a good day, way to go her brother who’s a little too overprotective. This was what she saw the moment she went home: two suspicious, tall men standing before her door. One was awfully familiar and one was, well, if she’s not wrong, with her just a few moments back. It’s impossible, she thought. Maybe it was someone else, or probably just her neighbors who got a wrong door? As she swerved to her parking space, she got a clearer glimpse of the two men. She couldn’t believe her eyes but she was right. Standing in front of her door was her brother, whom she hasn’t seen in months and Asano, whom she just had the heart-to-heart talk of the year just earlier this night, although a bit one sided. Her brother looked mad, he was glaring at Asano. She now had an idea what the ruckus was about. She couldn’t see Asano’s expression very well, but she doesn’t have to because she knows whatever his reaction is, everything is a misunderstanding and she had to apologize. So she hurriedly jumped out of her car and ran towards her brother to ask for whatever his explanation to that because if she explained first, he’ll definitely think something is going on between her and Asano. Now, she had to face the unnecessary commotion that once again, like in a shoujo manga where everything is fate-intervened, involves Asano.

 

“Oh, I see. It’s fine. Nothing really happened. He just followed me and dragged me here. He thought we had a date or something.” Asano nonchalantly shrugged. “I marginally had an idea that he’s probably your brother or something. You two look alike. So, I followed him and went with him here so he can ask you directly what we were doing. I tried to explain but he wouldn’t listen to me on the way here. He wouldn’t even let me talk. ”

 

Rio almost gagged when she heard him say they look alike. She knows her brother very, very well. And she knows that sometimes he gets really siscon-ish and overprotective at times when a guy is within her perimeter.

 

“Dammit,” she cursed under her breath. Of all the times she went out with a man why does her brother have to see Asano. First, he’s her boss. Second, their relationship right now is complicated and she doesn’t know how to explain it very well. Her brother is smart, just like her, he wouldn’t look past through any loophole and slip she would make.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry for the trouble. You’re tired and yet this stupid guy here dragged you into this situation. Please come in.” She lead her boss inside her small apartment.

 

Inviting some guy inside her home is embarrassing enough, let alone dealing with her stupid brother. And the guy, most especially, is not just any other guy. He’s the crazy rich, gay-or-not-gay Asano Gakushuu whom she currently had some untangled situations with. Upon the slightly warm welcome, Asano made himself comfortable and sat onto a bean bag. It’s a good thing she’s kinda prepared for any intrusion. She’s kinda clean when it comes to her apartment. Just never dare entering her room.

 

“You’re her boss, you say? Why don’t you admit that you’re also into her? You trying to make a move on her or what?!” Rio’s brother continued pestering Asano. She made herself a hospitable host, and went directly to her kitchen to bring some drinks. It was the least she could do to be courteous to Asano. She realized she didn’t have anything but some orange juice in a can and some alcohol so she didn’t bother asking what they want. The alcohol is for her later to help her sleep and forget this whole shame-show.

 

“Niichan, shut up! He’s my boss and we had a meeting. Okay? You’re saying unimaginable, inappropriate things!” Rio yelled again while holding a couple of can of juice for her guests.

 

She heard Asano clear his throat. “Mr. Nakamura, allow me to introduce my self.” Rio prayed to all her ancestors and god there is for her brother to spare some of his logical thinking and listen to Asano as he bowed down for courtesy.

 

“I am Asano Gakushuu, boss of Nakamura Rio-san. You misunderstood what you saw earlier. I told you many times a while ago that it was a meeting. I am not interested in her, but I appreciate her as my subordinate at work. I had to clear this situation to you and you have nothing to worry about because I am not her boyfriend or anything that she has intimate connections with.”

 

“Really? Because she was riding shotgun, and you touched her shoulder before she went out of your car! And if I may point out, you were giddily smiling to her. Of course I would want to ask you both about it! And what was with those parting words, ‘Take care, Nacchan’?!”

 

Oh damn. So he saw everything.

 

Asano sighed. It was clear that her brother ticked him off. He shifted in his seat then answered. “We are friends, Rio and I. When we are outside the office, we’re buddies. We playfully call each other names. If you know your sister, you must know she has this thing for calling people names for fun. She calls me Gakuchi, I call her Nacchan. Isn’t that right, Nacchan?”

 

She was flustered, she can’t even think straight because of her exhaustion and the shame of this misunderstanding. She perfectly knew that her brother is really a pain in the ass when it comes to dealing with boys in her life. “Yes, we’re friends. We had a little company celebration because we had a successful conference this morning. He was thanking me not just as my boss but also as my friend because I did my job well. You forgot his last words, he said thank you. Happy now, niichan?”

 

Her brother scowled at Asano. Rio can tell that he’s not convinced but he’s slowly letting it slide. “Okay, fine. I’m sorry for the bother Mr. Asano. I was not thinking properly when I saw my precious little sister with another guy. I panicked. Besides, she doesn’t deserve a guy like you.” He turned to Rio. She was taken aback when she saw the quick shift in his eyes from serious to… she wasn’t even sure. But she was kinda certain that the next move he will make will probably destroy her whole pristine image. She knew those eyes. It strongly reverberated of mischief. Where else would she get her prankster nature? Her brother shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Don’t even think about it, Rio. I saw you blushed and hid a smile after you went out of his car. You and this handsome guy here are not on the same level. It’s a delusion, Rio, a delusion. I’m just concerned, is all. Glad that it was a misunderstanding.”

 

She felt her whole face flush. What the fuck? She was right but didn’t expect him to say that. What she expected was that her brother would fend off Asano by saying that she doesn’t deserve him or that she’s too good for him, just like what he always say to her suitors. But it was the other way around! “What in fucking hell makes you think that I blushed? I am also not interested in him! Not at all! You seriously need to scram the hell out of here if you have nothing good to say. You’re embarrassing me!” She yelled once again to her brother. He just smirked.

 

“Oh hoh? And leave you two here?” Silence. Rio was speechless, Asano, too. She couldn’t believe it, he was making fun of her! Her brother guffawed. “I was kidding!” He managed in between catching his breath and laughing. Some tears were already coming out from his eyes because of his excessive laugh. He wiped a tear. He was still laughing. “Rio, really? As if you don’t know me. Hahaha! I was messing with you. You, too, Asano-chan. You guys are cute, really.”

 

“What the fuck? Niichan!” She playfully lunged towards her brother and smother him with playful punches. It was a mistake. She forgot a very important part. Her niichan stopped being an overprotective brother when he got married, which was a few years ago. “That was unfair! Your acting really improved! And you dare dragged Asano here too? How shameless can you get?”

 

Growing up together with a six year gap, her brother has always been overprotective. He never failed to scare off boys around their neighborhood just so they couldn’t play with her. She hated it, but she got used to it. As long as her brother doesn’t see, she can play all she wants with them. She was in London when she heard he was getting married. He was only 28 that time, and the worst thing was, she never knew he was dating someone. She flew immediately to Japan to meet her sis-in-law. She was a goddess. An all-around, no-arguments 20 out of 10. The night before their wedding, Rio had a talk with him. He explained that she’s really precious that’s why he became a little too overacting when it comes to her safety and such. And that now that they’re both adults, she is finally free. That was the last time they actually had a long talk. She had only seen him when she arrived back to stay for good in Japan. They’re both busy and this was the only time they met again properly. She just didn’t expect him to pull an overly realistic prank like that.

 

Asano snorted. “So it was all a joke? The misunderstanding is all clear now, mind if I go now?”

 

Rio almost forgot too that Asano was still with them. She got too preoccupied.

 

The brother sat, pushing Rio aside. “No, no. Allow me to apologize formally and explain everything briefly. I am Nakamura Rui, Rio’s brother. Nice to meet you,” he bowed. Asano bowed too. “I was messing with Rio because she really looked happy when I saw her from your car. I thought it would be a funny homecoming if I pull a prank like that. You’re a cool guy. I wouldn’t mind if you think of, you know, dating my sister. Make her your servant or something.”

 

“Niichan!”

 

“But seriously though, I’m sorry for dragging you into this. Since you and Rio are friends, let’s be friends too?” He extended his hands for a handshake. Asano, took it.

 

Asano smiled politely. “You guys are really siblings. I understand, don’t worry.” He checked the time. Rio could see he is also tired. “But what if I am also joking when I say I am not her boyfriend?”

 

“Wait, what?” Rio blurted out. Her brother looked at her, eyebrows raised. She slowly shook her head and glared towards Asano’s direction as if to say ‘The Fuck?!’.

 

Asano laughed. “I’m kidding, Rui-san. I’m not her boyfriend. We are not a thing. I would want to, but your sister’s a hard catch. She would want me to give her a moon or a half just to have her yes.”

 

“What bullshit is that, Asano?!” Rio looked at him incredulously.

 

“Wait, wait. As her brother, I’m telling you, you shouldn’t joke about these things. She deserves a moon AND a half. Give it to her if she wants it. She’s a gem, something to protect and keep.” Her brother seemed serious this time, but she’s still suspicious.

 

“I’m also kidding,” Asano said with a poker face as he stood up.

 

“Same.” As if on cue, they both laughed. Rui stood up and gave Asano a high five. “Who cares about Rio, right? Dude, she looks like your personal maid beside you.”

 

“Nah, Rio is a friend. Sometimes it’s fun seeing the prankster she is turn into a slob of embarrassment like this now.” Asano said, while being escorted by Rui outside her apartment.

 

“Slob of embarrassment, I love that!”

 

“Hey you two. How dare you guys mock me inside my home?”

 

“Sissy, I love you. That’s why bullying you is my favorite stress reliever. Seems like Asano-chan here understands?” Asano nodded, giving her a little smirk.

 

“You two, out now! Wait, you’re not staying the night, are you, niichan?” She squinted. All she wanted was to sleep. It was 2 hours before midnight and they have work tomorrow. Except that her brother is not hurrying home so she thought maybe he will spend the night there.

 

“Oh, boy. You see through me. My wife and son are in a vacation now, it’s a little lonely at home. Plus, I don’t have work tomorrow. It’s my assigned rest day. Allow me to stay, pretty sister please? Just for tonight. Your boyfriend is watching.” Her brother teased.

 

Rio rolled her eyes, “Fine. But you stay here in the living room. And I’m going to escort my ‘boy friend’ back to his car because you had to ruin his night by dragging him all the way here for your prank. You’re gonna pay and I’m going to tell Sis-in-law.”

 

She turned to Asano. “You, you had fun too, yes?” Asano just bowed, then gave her a little smirk.

 

They walked outside her apartment. They heard Rui shout, “Take care of yourself, Asano-chan. My sis is a monster.”

 

Rio laughed. She definitely knows the prankster thing runs through their blood.

 

“I am sorry. Really, Asano. I am. My brother’s a bit crazy, like me. He used to be so overprotective and unreasonable before, but now that he had his own family, he had a 180 change.”

 

“Your brother’s cool. I can tell that he’s really smart, ” he said as he unlocked his car.

 

“Yep, and I’d like to emphasize this: he’s actually a lot like Karma who’s gonna be engaged this Friday, just a lot less brutal but more or less similar,” Rio snickered. She’s gonna get back at him for bullying her. Well, thinking about it, it was her first time witnessing him make a joke.

 

He snorted. “So? Are you bringing that up because I joked about me liking you?” He challenged.

 

“Yeah. Seems like you also have some fun running through your blood. I thought it’s all work, work and work,” she retorted. But on a serious note, his joke slightly caught her off guard. She quickly shoved off the idea. “You should be sleeping now, if not for him. I’m sorry again.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I had a good night. Thanks again.” He said before entering his car. He turned to her and smiled. “Don’t blush like that.”

 

“What? I’m not…”

 

“I’m joking.” He smirked as he closed his door. Rio was left dumbfounded. If she’s being honest, her heart may have or may have not skipped a beat or two. He was insanely handsome, and for the record, that smirk wasn’t just any of his cocky smiles. He was obviously flirting.

 

No! Rio slapped herself to reality. He’s gay, and he was just playing with her. She reminded herself that it was only four days since ‘that Friday night’ and many things happened already. She met his dad, he met her brother. What else? She thought that if it’s plausible, the universe suddenly conspired to bring them together to embarrass themselves. Goddamn. And it’s not helping that she, although it’s hard for her to admit, is inevitably attracted to him. Keyword: attracted. She doesn’t like him, romantically. Like if he’s gonna be her boyfriend, she’d rather not. But she definitely wouldn’t say no if he asks something like physical intimacy.

 

At first she thought he’s boring, and she hates boring men. And also he’s Asano Gakushuu, of course she wouldn’t even consider her as a man. He was a monster from her point of view. But everything have changed in his room, the acoustics of their moans together, muffled. Just remembering it makes her blush.

 

She’s being honest now. And she knows that she needs to get laid. She’s an adult and her body got needs. She quickly resolved to get wasted this Friday so she can get the healing she needs.

 

For now, she has catching up to do with her brother.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's almost a year since I posted this. I completely forgot about this, but when I did some uncluttering in my drive I saw this and I thought of continuing it. I'd like to give many, many thanks for the kudos and all. I kinda forgot about their character details so I have to reread again the character review to check if I remember correctly and I revised this chapter that contains Rio's brother! And I named him!
> 
> Thanks again, and I hope you have a great day ahead. ~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full Gakurio so brace yourselves, and a little Karmanami. I kinda remember my plans for this story so I tried writing again. It has some adultish content, but nothing too explicit, cause we had to get some action yall. Soooo, have a good day guys!

“Rio, please,” he oh-so-gently pleaded. His voice was a little muffled, and he was slurring his words. Rio was no better though, her mind was a mess. She knew what he meant but hearing her name from his lips with a voice like that, she wasn’t sure so of everything anymore. Her senses became selective that every nerve reacts only to the sensation of the warmth of his body atop hers. She was aware how everything happened, but she chose not to care. The booze was making her warm, he smelled so great amidst the alcohol he chugged and his breath was tingling on her neck. She could feel his soft hair on her cheek and the weight of his body against her own. It was suffocating, but she liked it. She felt a lazy peck on her shoulder, but she could no longer feel any hardness, a sign that he was too tired for anything. But she wanted more, and maybe, he needed more too. He’s emotionally a mess, after all. After what happened.

* * *

_Friday. Again. But this time, Rio was almost two hours early. She was excited. She check upon her friend’s office. He hasn’t arrived yet. Probably he’s too busy for the preparation tonight. It was a special day, because Karma claimed that it was the most serious he ever was in his life. She smiled, she got reminded that they were all growing old._

_The day ended. The shift seemed shorter than usual, probably because she was busy, or probably because she was keeping track of the time. Karma had an early out. Much as she wanted to help him, she cannot ask for an early out too. She peeked through the Asano’s office. They had talked about it. Asano even hinted that he’s probably going to give them a present. She can see through his blinds that he’s still on his laptop. She decided to go ahead._

  
_The restaurant that Karma picked was not as grandiose as that time she had a talk with Asano. Manami is a simple girl, and Karma was smart enough to suit his grand romantic gesture according to his soon-to-be wife’s taste. The plan was this. They will have a date, and everyone he invited will be undercover. They would just come out after he bends the knee and say those four words, or more if he intended to have a long speech. The restaurant was exclusive to them, so they had to be careful not to get noticed. Just like a mission, nothing less from Karma. Rio was excited. Before she left their building, she wore her disguise, which is a black wig and applied some heavy makeup. Then an idea struck her. What the hell is Asano’s disguise? She wanted to ask him, but she realized she doesn’t have his number, and she had no time to go back._

  
_She arrived at the restaurant. She quickly noticed Karma waiting. Karma gave her a look, and she just wiggled her eyebrows. Rio scanned the area. There’s no crowd, only five to eight tables were occupied. She must know these people, but they were good with their disguise. She had a guess though, that the couple at the far right near the entrance is Kayano and Nagisa because they are both tiny. She noticed that the tables they chose were blind spots in Manami’s position. A waitress assisted her, and gave her a table, and reiterated an order she didn’t make. Karma really planned everything._

_A couple arrived. She had a hunch that the two were Meg and Isogai. It was her little game to pass time to guess who is who. Finally, the muse arrived. She was wearing normal work clothes. She probably thought it was just a normal dinner. From Rio’s position, she could see that the two were chatting happily. She couldn’t help but admire how happy Karma and Manami were when they’re together._

_Soon, the order came. The cue. She glanced at the ‘guests’ one by one and they all glanced back. It’s time. Karma stood up from his seat then gently kneeled his right knee. The shock in Manami’s face was priceless. In no time, she said yes, and they all clapped their hands._

_“Congratulations!” the first one to stand and remove their disguise was Kayano, followed by Nagisa. They all removed their disguises and Manami was just crying because of happiness. Rio realized that the only people who saw the actual proposal were them, the former and special 3E students. Their invitation was two hours earlier than others. The tables were moved to the side and the food and booze for all was served. Other guests started to arrive. Karma must be so confident that Manami will say yes. Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei were there too, and some high school and college friends of Karma and Manami. Rio was taking her time drinking and catching up with friends._

_Asano also arrived. It caught Rio’s attention how he brushed his hair up again. He went straight to Karma and shook hands. He also bowed to Manami, by which Manami returned a bow with a smile._

_This is gonna be interesting, Rio thought. She observed them. After a short talk, Asano went to the serving table probably to get some food, or alcohol. Rio decided to tease him for a bit. He must be brokenhearted now._

_“Hey,” she greeted. “You took your time to style your hair, I see.” Asano turned to her, a can of beer in his hand. “You look great.”_

_“And you look awful in that makeup. Don’t make your eyes appear bigger. Doesn’t suit you,” he retorted. She immediately felt his bad mood. Damn, he must like Karma that much. She snickered in her thoughts._

_“Well, then, what suits me?” she tried flirting. Asano didn’t answer. He just looked at her and left. He sat at the corner of the room, and brought out his phone. He seemed so busy with it. She decided not to bother him. He’ll talk if he’s ready._

_It was at least an hour or two that passed when they called the party over. One by one, the guests went home. But Kurahashi, Yada and Rio decided to have some more fun and go bar hopping. They’re a little tipsy, but what Rio loved was they had the same alcohol tolerance as her. All three of them has strong tolerance._

_After three clubs, and some brief make out session with guys they don’t know, they all decided to go home. Rio actually started the idea. It was her plan to get wasted and probably end with a one night stand. She thought she needed it that she started making out with a guy her type, but she realized she was in no mood for having sex with a random guy. So she suggested that they had enough for the night. All of them agreed that they didn’t want to have much hangover. As Rio climbed inside her car, she checked her phone. There was a missed call and three texts from an unknown number._

> _“Hey. It’s me, Asano. Where are you?”_
> 
> _“Can you come see me after?”_

_The two texts were sent an hour ago. The third one was sent just 30 minutes after._

 

> _“Okay, never mind. Sorry to bother.”_

_She wanted to go home, but she instinctively wanted to help a broken friend. And as much as they weren’t that close, Asano still claimed to be her friend. She dialed the number. All she reached was his voicemail._

_“Hey, Gakushuu, call me again. Where are you?” was all she managed. She even used his first name._

_She stayed inside her car, waiting for his reply. After more than fifteen minutes, his name flashed in her screen. She immediately answered it._

_“Rio…” he sounded like he just woke up._

_“Yes, where are you? I’m sorry I was busy with catching up with everyone, I forgot about you. Where are you? I’m going there.”_

_“I’m fine. Not your fault. I’m here inside my car, just near the resto. Can’t drive.”_

_“Wait, you’re drunk? Wait for me there you big, lovesick idiot. Don’t move, ‘kay?”_

_She heard him grunt before she ended the call. What the hell did he do again? Rio almost stifled a laugh. Asano was a man full of surprises. It’s just funny that the more she knew about him, the funnier he gets. He was so in love with Karma that he get himself wasted._

_She didn’t have a difficult time finding him. The restaurant was already closed and his car was the only car in the parking space. She parked hers just next to his. He was leaning on his headboard, and he looked uncomfortable. She tried opening his door. Good thing he remembered to lock it. She knocked on his window. He opened his eyes slightly to check who was knocking then closed it again but he unlocked the doors. She immediately went inside._

_“Whoa, you look like a mess,” she pointed out._

_“Hmm,” was all he responded. His eyes were still closed._

_“Look, it’s okay. You did a good job. You went, after all,” she tried leading the conversation. He sat up straight._  
_This time, he opened his eyes and looked at Rio. She stared back at him._

 _She wasn’t sure how fast it happened but the next thing she knew, his lips crashed on hers. His steady hands were fixated on her jaw. She closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation. Not too long ago she was making out with some stranger, but that was nothing compared to what she felt that time. She responded to the kiss and sucked his lower lip. He shoved his tongue inside her. She was melting. What makes this kiss different with the one she had earlier? Maybe because it was demanding? The kiss she had was with a random horny guy in a club. It was also demanding. However, there is a big difference, but her mind was too preoccupied to think what. She didn’t even notice how long they had been making out that they both needed air. As soon as his lips left hers, his hands didn’t. He leaned towards her and buried his head onto the curve of her neck._  
_Her mind was still jumbled and she couldn’t say anything. Her hand just instinctively reached his head and pat it. They were in an awkward position. She knew right then that they needed to go somewhere._

_Maybe it’s time to give in to her needs, now that he clearly needed it too._

_As soon as he removed himself from her, they transferred to her car. Her place was nearer, and she can take care of his car tomorrow. The quick ride was quiet, but the silence was filled with tension. Nobody talked, but they knew what they both needed._

_They continued making out as soon as they were inside her house. After she locked the door, they didn’t bother turning on the lights. She managed to remove his coat and untuck his polo. He unzipped her dress, but didn’t completely removed it. Their shoes landed somewhere, she didn’t care. Both their hands never rested. She could feel the tent between his legs. When they were finally inside her room, he roughly pushed her towards the bed. He removed his shirt hastily, and proceed to kissing her. This time, the kiss was violent. His hands were buried in her shoulder, it kinda hurt. Something felt wrong._

_“Asano, wait. Stop,” she whispered in between her kisses. As if he didn’t hear, he continued kissing her neck, probably leaving marks._

_“Hey!” She pushed him away. As much as she wanted to do it with him, it felt wrong continuing. It was too dark to see but she knew she slightly caught a glimpse of his eyes. He was crying._

_She sat up properly and turned on her night lamp. He quickly turned away from her. She heard a sniff. She reached out to him._

_“Hey, hey. Stop that. What are you feeling right now? Tell me.”_

_“I don’t know. You tell me,” he slurred as he collapsed on to her._

* * *

 She still couldn’t find an answer. Or any word to say at all. She’s not even sure if he’s awake or not. She can just feel the rise and fall of his body. She’s still suffocated but she doesn’t want to complain.

“Sorry,” she heard him murmur as he slowly lift himself off of her. She cannot hide the needed gasp of air. He tried standing up, but she caught his hand.

“Stay,” she demanded. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him at all. She just threw her judgment out and she didn’t care. Sex or not, she wanted him to stay. Probably because of the alcohol, but she wouldn’t let him leave without talking first.

He hesitated for a moment. He decided to lay down again, back against her. She thought he probably wouldn’t want to see her because of shame. She leaned closer and wrapped her arms around his slim physique. She took the time to admire his toned back.

“You love him that much you have to get yourself wasted?” she spoke softly. She was in no mood to make fun of him.

“I’m not gay,” his voice sound stable.

“Course you’re not. Else you wouldn’t spend the night with a girl. Technically, you’re bisexual. Now, answer my question.”

“I’m not. I’m just jealous, I think. He’s happy. How can I be happy, too?”

He smelled of the boyish scent of sweat and his expensive perfume and it was so good that she couldn’t help but nuzzle his back.

“Hey, only you can answer that,” she said as she regained her composure. She loosen her hold on him.  
She was taken aback when he turned around and spooned her in his arms. He’s strong. If his back is admirable, his front is majestic. Her dress was half undone, but mostly she’s clothed. He was just half naked. Rio felt him hold her tighter. His arms wrapped around her.

“I don’t know. I am slumped. I never even had a relationship that could make me feel things.”

Rio could tell, he was not lying. Compared to hers, his heart was steady. It was almost unfair. Her heart was racing because of the gesture and proximity, but he was calm, collected. She somehow hated how the effect was too one-sided.

“It’s obvious. You can hold a half naked girl like this without even getting a hard on,” she stated matter-of-factly as she leaned her head on his chest.

“Maybe you’re not attractive enough,” she could hear a hint of mischief in his voice. “I could feel your heart racing. You like me that much?”

She snorted, “No. It’s normal reaction of the body. You’re the abnormal one. Probably because you prefer men than ladies.”

“You’re just too unattractive,” he said as she felt his hands pat her head, just like what she did inside his car. Her heart skipped another beat.

“Tch. Sleep now. You’re drunk.”

He didn’t respond. He just pulled her closer and rested his chin above her head.

The gesture, he was sure, was romantic, but he could feel nothing. He was also sure that Rio was getting too carried away, too. He felt bad. He was lying at some point. Rio was seriously attractive, it was no coincidence that he initiated a move on her twice. She’s the one he texted because he knows she will listen, although she always has something to say. And that part of her was enough to make her attractive. She easily understands. But it was all superficial like that. Nothing deeper. He knew he just wanted her, but if not for her warning a while ago, he could’ve hurt her. He was just carried by his emotions. Emotions he couldn’t untangle. He wanted to arrange it, all in clean rows and columns, but the thing is he couldn’t. There were missing pieces.

A thought came to him. Maybe, just maybe, Rio is right. Maybe he preferred men over women. He haven’t tried, so he didn’t know.

Shit. What the hell was that, he thought. He dismissed the idea. He’s straight, he knew that. He glanced at the lady in his arms. Her breathing hasn’t steadied yet. She’s still half awake. He can smell her shampoo, which is like a field of Japanese cherry blossoms. It smelled great, soothing. He decided he wanted to be selfish.

He slowly removed himself from her then peppered kisses on her neck, shoulders and face. He wasn’t able to give her a mark. He’s glad he didn’t. She wasn’t his, after all. She was reacting, she gasped at the first contact.

“Rio.”

She grunted. “What?”

“Fuck me,” he whispered seductively, at least he thought, as he delved into her lips once again. His hand cupped her breast. She moaned, which is a good sign.

There was a woman there, right in front of him. He isn’t going to let this night end without certain confirmations.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“No,” she said as he felt his lips press on her neck. That made him stop. “I don’t want to.”

She felt him released her. Of course she didn’t want to. First, he was drunk. Second, she thought, which she was sure of, that he didn’t really want to. There must be a reason behind his ‘sudden outburst’. Knowing him, it might be another of his manipulating tactics.

“No fucking. Let’s sleep,” she said with authority on her voice, keeping distance from him. He chuckled.

“You honestly don’t want to?” He teased, shifting his weight onto his right elbow. She cursed herself. He must have caught on that she wanted him. Good thing, she already lost the mood.

“Yes. I am not in the mood anymore. We’re both drunk but you’re worse. Sleep.”

He collapsed once again, grunting. That was when she knew she kinda won, whatever that is.

“At least, come here.” He opened his arms, asking her to cuddle with him again.

She hated how it made her a bit happy but she scooted nonetheless. “I didn’t know Asano Gakushuu is needy piece of shit.”

He smiled up to her. Her heart sank, but she knew his smile was fake. He hated that she won.

As soon as she lied down on his arm, he wrapped his arms lazily around her. She could feel the heat of his body surrounding her. It was cozy, but too warm.  
Wait. Too warm. It cannot be normal body temperature. She reached up to touch his neck. He was burning. How could she not notice earlier?

“Hey,” she urgently said as she sat up. “Hey, you’re sick!” She stood up, turned on her bedside lamp and hurried to her bathroom. She took some face towel, a small basin with water and a thermometer. She also got some water and medicines from the kitchen and a large shirt from her drawer.

“What? I’m not,” she heard him protest. She took her dress off and change into her night clothes. She tied her hair into a messy bun. She’s gonna be nursing this big idiot.

“Yes, you are. You’re burning and you’re weak. And you’re asking me to fuck you? Tsk,” she retorted as she grabbed the thermometer and placed it in between in armpits. She wiped his face with the wet towel. When she heard the beep, she took the thermometer that reads 38.3 degrees.

“See?” she shoved the thermometer to him. “You’re sick. Damn I might get sick too!” He just groaned. He probably didn’t notice it too.

“Change into this,” she commanded as she handed him the shirt. It fitted him. He didn’t say anything as she helped him lie down again.

“What have you been doing? Do you have a cold? Over fatigue?” She asked as she placed the wet towel on his forehead.

“I don’t know,” he hesitated, probably recalling events.

“Have you been eating well? Sleeping well?”

“Oh that must be it. I haven’t slept in two days and my last meal was last, last night.”

“Dang, what a broken heart could do,” she sighed. She thought he was too heartbroken that Karma was getting married.

“I’m not heartbroken,” he strongly denied, more like a whining kid.

“Shut up. Don’t talk, just sleep. I’ll prepare a soup or something so you can take your medicine. And when the morning comes, you can go home. And I can sleep on my bed.”

She left him in her room.

Thirty minutes had passed. She returned to him to find him sleeping still. Funny how this man, as complicated as his whole personality was, looked like an angel when asleep. He looked peaceful and that was the first time she had a good look at his sleeping face.  
He was unbelievably good looking, and she couldn’t believe that hours ago, she was making out with him. She placed the tray on her side table.

“Oi,” she tapped his shoulder lightly. His eyes opened right away. What a light sleeper. He grimaced. Hangover must have kicked in.

“Ah, hurts,” he groaned.

“Of course it does. Now, eat.” She helped him get up. She can tell just from touch that his temperature hadn’t went down. In fact, it may even got worse. He tried lifting his arms, and obviously, he couldn’t. She sighed. She had to feed him.

“You owe me another– wait, three favors already. Here, I’m feeding you. Careful, it’s kinda hot,” she said as she picked a spoonful of soup.

“No, I can do it,” he insisted as he tried lifting his arms again. This time he did, but his arms wobbled. “No need to feed me. Please just place the tray over there. I’ll try again later,” he assured her when she was about to assist him.

“No, you eat this then drink your medicine then get well. Stop being stubborn or I’ll tell Karma you’re being a bitch.” Truth was she wanted to sleep, but she couldn’t knowing that someone, specially he was sick and on her bed. She had to take care of that first before going to the comfort of a deep slumber. She was drunk but she was coherent enough to distinguish priorities. She picked a spoonful of soup again.

This time he didn’t say anything. He just leaned in and took the spoon. She continued feeding him, as silence ensue between them. It was peaceful, and for one hell of a night—no, one hell of a week, it was just right and needed. When he finished, he took his medicine and lied down again without saying anything. It seemed to Rio that neither of them wanted to break the silence. She was about to leave the room when she heard him.

“Rio, I’m seriously grateful.” She turned, but he already had his eyes closed. That time she had no energy to deny it, she let loose the butterflies in her stomach.

She might or might not have feelings for him.

She was not sure. She couldn’t even determine what kind of relationship they have. Are they friends? Somehow. Mere acquaintances? Not quite. Rio thought they seem comfortable with each other. Fuck buddies? They almost fucked after all, but wasn’t that because they were both drunk and stressed that they resulted into doing that? She was stumped. But as she was feeding him a little while ago, she could feel the sense of achievement that she got to feed him. And she could tell to herself that she liked the intimacy.

 _Maybe I’m just drunk,_ she thought. And it had been long since she had a boyfriend that she almost forgot how it felt. But really, her past boyfriends couldn’t even compare to Asano, looks-wise, status-wise, almost everything-wise. The only bad thing about him that she could point out is his personality. But she wasn’t even sure of that anymore. He has this weird vibe in him that was new to her. And it was not as bad as she thought.

As soon as she finished washing the utensils that he used to avoid contamination, she returned to check on him again. She peeked inside her room to see him peacefully sleeping. She could tell that he was sleeping for real. She went in quietly to fix the blanket that was barely covering his body. She almost tripped on his shirt that he took off hours ago. Her face turned beet red as she picked it up. The shirt was too fragrant, and that same fragrance was intoxicating her moments back. She can almost taste it in her mouth.

She shook her head. She folded the shirt neatly and placed it in her bedside. She couldn’t get over how angelic he looks when asleep. She never got nervous around him in the office, she thought, but why was it that that particular state he was in was making her feel things? She gently pulled the blanket to cover his shoulder. She touched his forehead. He was still hot, but a little cooler than a while ago. He didn’t wake up so the medicine must have kicked in.  
She decided to get a pillow and a little blanket so she can get comfortable in the little space that her couch can offer. Her head was spinning, the hangover must be kicking in soon.

* * *

 Everything was like hell. Her body hurts, her head was spinning, her stomach was growling. She didn’t know which to prioritize. The sun was peeking through her window. She reached out to her table to check the time on her alarm. It was half past ten. Not bad, she thought, at least she woke up in the morning. Did not sleep all through out the day.

Okay fuck it, she wanted more sleep. She pulled her blanket over her head as she buried herself in the sweet abyss of her soft bed.  
Wait.

Bed?

Damn! Didn’t she sleep in her couch?!

Memories of last night started flooding over her: Asano Gakushuu sick and on her bed, the things they did before that and—wait. She was pretty sure she slept in the couch. Why was she on her bed? She nervously removed the blanket over her to check if she had clothes on. Thankfully she had. She looked beside her to confirm if there was someone…  
None. It was empty. In fact, she was taking up the whole space of her bed. Like no one beside her has ever been there. Did she sleep walk? Damn she hoped not.

Wait, was all that just a dream? Her eyes widened. She thought of one way to find out without getting off her bed. She carefully turned over to bury her nose on her pillow. She knew she can recognize that smell anywhere. Unless she just imagined it.

It was there. Her bed smelled like him. It wasn’t a dream, and he could still be inside her house, probably taking a bath or so. She slowly stood up. Her head was still spinning but she can manage. There were no signs him on the bathroom. The shirt she placed on her bedside was gone. She went out of her room. He wasn’t there too.

“What a fucking jerk? No ‘thank you’ again?” She yelled to herself when she realized that he really had left. She hurried to the kitchen to take some painkillers when she saw some plastic bags on her table. Food, lots of them. She took the packages out of the bags one by one.

Okay, she was taking back what she said. At least he left some food. And oh. She realized he must have carried her to bed. She felt herself blush.

Whoa there, she thought. She realized she didn’t imagine thinking that she had a crush on him last night. She realized it was all real.

It was bad. And wrong and stupid and careless to like that guy. He’s not into girls, and Rio was sure he will never consider her as his option.

But surprisingly, knowing that didn’t hurt. She was happy that she got to be with him, and she got to see that side of him that he never showed to anyone else. It made her feel a little special. Plus the physical intimacy that they shared was something else, and she had a hunch that it might turn into something more.  
It was all that it took for her to admit that she has a crush on the honest Gakucchi that was her friend, and not the Asano Gakushuu that was known by everyone. Her needy, whiny, touchy, gay Gakucchi, and she doesn’t even care if she can win him back.

She checked her phone. There was the usual daily notifications, but one was her favorite.

A series of texts from him, sent 3 hours ago.

> _Hey, I left earlier due to an emergency. I am deeply sorry for the bother last night. I was not myself and it was really embarrassing for me that you had to deal with that._
> 
> _Please add it to my tab. By now I think you can ask me to buy you a car or something to compensate for the favors I owe you LOL_
> 
> _Also, thanks for the intensive care. I feel a lot better. Seriously, you can be a mom. Soup was great._
> 
> _And as token of thanks I bought some food that you can heat up when you wake up. Please eat well and take care._
> 
> _Lose some weight. Just kidding._
> 
> _Thanks again._

Rio couldn’t stop the grin that was creeping on her face. Admitting to herself that she likes him must have caused it. She thought his way of texting, a weird combination of formal and informal is super cute and so like him. He even tried teasing her. He was loosening up! She tapped the screen to reply.  
As usual, when Rio has a crush, she had the tendency to always, always mess up with that person. And this time, she was sure that Gakucchi was hers and hers alone.

 

 


End file.
